


As You Stand Upon The Edge

by FireFaceOutlook



Series: Whumptober 2019 [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Antisepticeye and Marvin fusion, Art by: My Cousin, Day 1: Shaky hands, Day 2: Explosion, Day 3: Delirium, Explosions, Gen, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied Relationships, Introducing Alleyne, M/M, Marvin's Mishaps, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 07:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFaceOutlook/pseuds/FireFaceOutlook
Summary: What met his gaze was Marvin’s hand and his clutched wrist glowing, and the light was rapidly enveloping their limbs.  Their eyes locked.“̷Fu͜cķ,”Anti sighed.Then Marvin’s strength waned and they both toppled down the stairs in a tangle of luminescent limbs.





	As You Stand Upon The Edge

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: Well, where to start on this... My cousin and I have fusions for some of the Septic and Iplier Egos, and this happened to come to mind for me as to an origin for one of them. Also, we headcanon that if they're egos derived from the same original being, it's easier to fuse with each other unless they're _so_ compatible (like JJ and Wilford) that it comes naturally anyway. So... enjoy.__**

The explosion rocked the entire house. The Egos lounging in the living room - reading (JJ and Schneeplestein), watching television (Jackie, Anti, and Robbie), or no-longer-sleeping (Chase) - exchanged looks before, as one, everyone turned towards Anti. He cursed and sunk further into his seat.

“It’s your turn,” Schneep informed him much too happily.

Anti flipped him off, smirking when Robbie mimicked him, before hauling himself to his feet and beelining for the stairs before he could get caught in (another) lecture about reteaching Robbie bad habits. He mounted the stairs two at a time and stopped two doors from them, staring at the red smoke wisps escaping from underneath it. He knocked on the door.

** _“Hey͏,͢ ̢M͘a̛r̡v̸,͡ you̕ a͜live͞?͢”_ **

He only allowed a moment of silence to pass before he knocked again, louder this time.

** _“Ma̵rvi͘n!͟ ͠If̛ yoų d͞on’͟t͡ opeņ u̕p͘,̸ ͜I̴’҉m ҉gon͠na͞ ̨pu͡ll ̕a Jack͏i̕e̢ and̷ ̶k̢i̸ck ̷y̧our doơr down̛.”_ **

An indignant _‘Hey!’_ floated from the living room, which Anti ignored in favor for the slowly opening door. Marvin leaned heavily on the doorframe as he pushed the door open the rest of the way. The smoke had already dispersed, leaving an unobscured view of the scorch marks on Marvin’s ceiling; otherwise, there was (magically, Anti would bet) no evidence of a mishap. Well, other than Marvin himself.

Marvin’s mask was nowhere in sight. He had a few cuts littering his arms and jaw, and a deeper cut bisecting his brow. There was still a green tinge in his otherwise blue eyes, leftover proof of recent magic use. He didn’t appear too bent out of shape, and Anti would’ve otherwise left him be, except he was still using the doorframe as a crutch.

**_“You͞ l̶o͠ok ̡lik͏e̵ ͟shit,”_** Anti said bluntly.

When Marvin ran his fingers through his frizzy hair - as if that could _possibly_ be what Anti was referring to -, the older Ego rolled his eyes and pulled Marvin out of his room from his shirt collar, ignoring how the other briefly staggered before regaining his balance enough to walk.

**_“We͘’r̸e ̕go͝ing͏ ͞ţo S͡c̶hn̶ee̢p,̡”_** Anti added, though he was sure the magician had already caught on.

Now, Anti wasn’t particularly accident-prone (unlike a certain usually-cat-masked individual), but he also didn’t bother to tie his shoes on a regular basis because why walk when you could float? So it was just his luck that the one afternoon he decided to move around on foot, he stepped on his own shoelaces and tripped. At the top of the staircase. He let out an undignified yelp as he stumbled forward, grip slipping from Marvin’s shirt. Marvin’s hand latched onto his wrist, leaving him perched precariously at the edge of the top stair. He glanced back when he wasn’t immediately pulled back onto stable footing and promptly froze. What met his gaze was Marvin’s hand and his clutched wrist glowing, and the light was rapidly enveloping their limbs. Their eyes locked.

**_“̷Fu͜cķ,”_** Anti sighed.

Then Marvin’s strength waned and they both toppled down the stairs in a tangle of luminescent limbs. Four arms and legs turned to two, and two eyes and ears doubled to four. Only one body ended up at the bottom, and there was a sickening clatter as their head hit the floor. He opened his eyes, and **he̶ ǫp͟ened̕ ̢his e̢y͏es**, and pushed himself up. His head swam with just that little bit of movement. He could hear the others rushing from the living room and their feet hitting the floor was almost too loud. He cradled his head in his hands. A hush fell over the other Egos as they stood around him. A hand landed on his back, startling him, and when he peered between his fingers, he found JJ looking at him with a sympathetic expression. The mute signed something that he didn’t understand. **_(W̵hich wa͡s͢ str͞ang͟e ̕b͡e̸caus͝e҉ he͝ sh̕o͝u͡ld k̛no͟w sign͠, şḩo͘uld͠n̢’̢t ͡he͡?)_** (Maybe not, because he still hadn’t gotten around to learning it properly.)

From behind him, arms looped around his torso and pulled him up. His legs didn’t want to cooperate at first, but he managed to get them under him. Jackie - the one who got him to his feet - kept an arm around his waist, and he found that he had to stoop over, just a little, to put an arm around the hero’s neck and allow him to support his weight. (But, **_wa̶i̵t…͠_** Isn’t Jackie **_t͜a̴l̛l̸er͡ t̸ha̕n_** m**_e҉_**?)

Schneep came into view, and he began leading the way down the hall next to the stairs. Jackie helped him walk, and JJ was on his other side, keeping a hand on his back, while the other Egos dispersed to give them space. He blinked, and suddenly they were entering Schneep’s makeshift infirmary. It smelled like antiseptic - **_(I͝ ̧h͡a҉t̡e bei̴n̶g̶ ͟ḩe͢re͘…)_** \- but he allowed himself to be assisted onto one of the medical beds. He shut his eyes just for a moment, to block out the light and try to settle his thoughts, but when he opened them, the lights were off and he was the only one in the room. When he sat up this time, though, he didn’t feel like he was being bludgeoned from inside his skull. (Where is everyone?) **_(Di̷d I fa͠l̵l̵ as̸l͠e͜e̷p?)_** He heard muffled voices outside the room. His ear twitched and he paused halfway off the bed. (My ears don’t do that!) **(M̕i͡n͜e̢_ do҉_.͢)**

He nearly fell in his haste to stand and hurried towards the sink across the room, where a mirror hung above it. He stared at his reflection and a stranger stares back. (What is going on?) **_(T͢h̵i̵s̷ ͜isn’͡t ͏what͏ ̸I ͘e҉xp͝ec͘t̛e͏d̴…̸)_** He - _They?_ \- raised a shaking hand to his face, but couldn’t bring himself to actually make contact. **_(W͘e’͞r̴e ̨no͠t _tha̸t̶_ b͝ad ̧lǫoking҉,͞ ar̡e ̶we?)_** (It’s a lot to take in…)

**“Oh, you’re awake.”** He - They - spun around to find Darkiplier standing in the doorway. **_(It’s not҉ t͡he̵ ̛weekeņd ͘ye͟t.)_** (The others must have called him.) **“How are you feeling? Dr. Schneeplestein mentioned you hit your head. Not the best introduction into the world, I imagine.”**

_“... Dark?”_

The monochromatic Ego looked momentarily relieved. **“Well, you can’t have sustained too much damage if you can already recognize others.”** He approached him - them? - much quieter than the other Septic Egos had, but they could still hear his shoes ghosting across the floor. (Is this what you hear all the time?) **_(I th͜inķ ̴yo̢ur ̛i̶nn͏er c͜at a̷nd͏ ͏my h̶ig͟h͞-tu͠ned͜ ͟h҉earing͡ ąre͏ ampli̵f̷yi̧ng ea̕ch ͞ot͏her.)_** (... I’m not sure that’s how that works.) Dark offered a hand, and he shook it after a moment of hesitation. **“You already know my name, obviously. Do I get to know yours?”**

**_(W҉ell…̷)_** (It’s…) _“Alleyne.”_ A hesitant grin tugged at his lips, growing wider at the returning sliver of a smile from Dark.


End file.
